Loving Lucy
by Yuri-hime
Summary: When did Erza Scarlet start loving Lucy Heartfilia?


**Disclaimer - **I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail. They are owned by Hiro Mashima~

* * *

**~Loving Lucy~**

* * *

Erza didn't know when it happened...she didn't know when she had fallen in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

She sometimes finds herself just sitting quietly at one of the many tables in the guild, just watching the perky blond flit from group to group, laughing and smiling with everyone she interacts with. And everyone always has a grin, smile, or laugh to give her in return because they love interacting with Lucy, as much as she loves being around them.

And Erza herself has been the recipient of those dazzling, beautiful smiles and that infectious laughter many times over. She's addicted now and she _still_ doesn't know how or when it all happened.

Was it when Lucy invited her into the small, but cozy apartment she rented? Was it when she shyly offered a set of pajamas for her red-haired friend to sleep in, after they'd finished enjoying all the girly things Erza usually pretended she didn't like; things like painting their nails and doing each others hair.

Or was it when Lucy gave her a bashful grin, patted the empty space beside her on the bed, and said she didn't mind sharing the bed with Erza.

It may even have been the time when they'd all gone out on a mission, and Lucy had thrown herself before Erza to block her friend from getting hit with a magical attack, that a dark guild wizard had unleashed at her. Even though her armour would have protected her from such a weak attack, it was still strong enough to _hurt Lucy_. And when the red-rimmed rage had faded from her vision, and Gray had pulled her off of the dark wizard she had practically beaten to a pulp, Erza had looked over to Lucy's prone form resting against Wendy, and her knees had weakened until she'd knelt shaking by Lucy's side.

Maybe Erza had lost her heart to this beautiful girl with the heart and soul of an Angel, when she'd selflessly thrown herself into danger to protect her. At the time Erza had felt her heart pounding against her ribcage, as she'd reached forward and gently taken Lucy's hand into her own, and cradled it against her face. Lucy had looked up with a beautiful but pained smile, and Erza had felt her heart shatter with the pain that she hadn't been fast enough to protect Lucy from getting hurt. And what made the pain even _worse_, was that Lucy had gotten hurt trying to protect _her_.

So instead of focusing on the pain in her heart, Erza had reached down and gently pulled Lucy into her lap, as Wendy used her special magic to heal the brave blond. Erza had then gently swept away sweat-soaked, golden bangs from Lucy's forehead and then placed a chaste, tender kiss against the golden-blond's temple.

So, maybe it had been during the quiet, peaceful times they had spent together in Lucy's room; maybe it had been during the more lively, festive times in the guild when Erza would watch Lucy in her social element, and just smile tenderly at her; or maybe it was during the times of danger when they held each others lives in their hands, and fought fiercely for one another.

Maybe it was one of those times...or maybe it had been all of them.

Erza didn't know, and right at this moment as she stood with her lips pressed hotly against Lucy's, while she held the Spirit Mage against the blond's bedroom wall, she didn't really care _when_ it was that she had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

All that she really cared about right now was that Lucy's fingers were threading through her thick, red hair and deep moans were spilling from the beautiful Spirit Mage's lips.

The passion and urgency that Erza felt, as she stepped back briefly and gently tugged Lucy over to the bed, lit her up from the inside out. And as she gently laid the spirit mage down onto the soft sheets and looked down into beautiful, sparkling eyes that were filled with as much love and passion as Erza felt, a single thought came to her before she pressed her body down with a low moan of pleasure onto Lucy's arching body.

_There was no place she'd rather be than right where she was...holding, kissing, and loving Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

Really hope that you all enjoyed! Please review to let me know what you thought of this story~ =3


End file.
